Shore leave
by Astraea91
Summary: A collection of experiences of Shepard's shore leave before the final battle against the Reapers, with different views from squad mates. First fanfic posted on here, trying to find my feet and experiment with writing.
1. Shepard

**Shepard**

Laughter floated up towards me from the living room as I walked towards my bedroom, running my hand casually along the walls, feeling the rough wallpaper under my fingers. The music was playing all round the apartment and was beginning to drown out the loud voices of my squad mates the further away from them I wandered, and I doubted they would miss my presence for five minutes. The drinking, joking, dancing... it was nice but I just couldn't forget the looming inevitably of the Reapers and the sense of doom that would suddenly wash over me without warning. It choked me. All of this responsibility resting on my shoulders, the fate of the galaxy... it was too much for any one person to take.

Entering my bedroom I shut the door and fell down on to my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

I can't believe this place is mine. It had been so generous of Anderson to offer it, despite everything that's going on. It felt nice to have a home other than the Normandy, regardless of how much time I might actually have left to enjoy it.

 _There you go again Shepard, so pessimistic._

Looking to my left I could see the corner of the hot tub in the bathroom and a small smile crept across my face. Time to stop being so pessimistic. Sitting up I quickly stripped off my clothes as I made my way in to the bathroom and gingerly dipped my foot in the bubbling water. The temperature was perfect.

Slipping in to the tub I rested my head back against the padded side and closed my eyes. The loud bubbling drowned out the music almost completely, and along with the dimmed lights I could almost imagine that I was just a regular soldier relaxing on shore leave.

The first instance I noticed someone else was in the room was when the bed creaked, and I almost jumped out of my skin. Whipping my head round water sloshed over the side of the tub. But I had nothing to be worried about, of course.

Liara sat on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed elegantly over the other as she leaned slightly back and rested on her left elbow. A small triumphant smile played on her lips.

"You're slacking Shepard, I've never been able to sneak up on you before," She purred in her soft voice.

"The one and only time you'll be able to do that, and you must never tell anyone," I replied jokingly. "Especially Vega, I'll never hear the end of it."

Liara laughed and nodded. "That much is true. May I...join you?" She asked nervously. Always the embodiment of confidence, this Asari.

My heart jumped in to my throat as I nodded and shifted over a little to make room for her. We never really had enough time to be alone in the past few years, with everything that has happened. But we still found our way back to each other.

Liara took her clothes off and promptly slipped in beside me, sighing at the warmth of the water. I glance at her sideways, feeling both comfortable and awkward at the same time. We had known each other so long, and been through so much, but it was rarely this intimate.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned against the side of the tub. "I haven't felt a luxury like this in a while," Liara murmured, and I couldn't help but notice how her lips moved.

"Huh, did you not have the pleasure of a bathtub in your Shadowbroker lair? It was still probably better than the Normandy's showers. Sometimes I got lucky and get hot water."

Liara shot her an amused look. "So the Commander doesn't have all of the privileges I thought she had."

I laughed and flicked some water at her. "I'm pretty sure you remember my shower." I sure remembered it in detail, but thankfully I don't blush easily.

Liara, however, blushes very easily. "Yes, I remember."

I sat in a comfortable silence with her for a few minutes. She was one of the only people I could really just relax around. I didn't have to act strong and fearless whenever I was around her because she knew who I was. I try to be strong and fearless most of the time... But I'm also full of doubt and guilt, bowing under the burden of the decisions I have made. Liara is the only one I let openly see me vulnerable. She had never judged me for it, but understands.

I let out a soft sigh. "Liara-"

But her lips had already found mine as she straddled me, taking me completely by surprise. That surprise quickly turned in to lust as I crushed my lips against hers, knowing her rhythm and syncing ourselves in an instant. My breathing became ragged as I grabbed her hips and she let out a small gasp against my lips.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that again," she murmured.

"Am I just that irresistible?" I breathed out a laugh as I lightly kissed her jaw, running my lips along her jaw and down her neck. I could feel Liara tip her head back slightly as she sunk lower down on my lap, could feel her blue aura against my skin, warm and tingly. "What else have you been wanting to do to me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Liara replied and she brought her face level with mine and smiled, brushing a light kiss on my lips. I could see the worry in her eyes and suddenly sat up a little straighter, more alert.

"Are you okay?" I asked sharply, protectively.

Liara smiled sadly and glanced down, lost in thought for a moment.

"It's just...This could be the last time we are alone together. Who knows what will happen after this? Can we defeat them? The end seems so far away, yet so near..."

"Hey, shh, don't talk like that," I ran my hand lightly down her arm to soothe her, and put on a brave face. "We can defeat them, I know we can. We can't believe otherwise, or we might as well give up now. The crucible is almost finished, we just need to get the catalyst. We can do this."

Liara smiled her sweet smile again, one that seems so innocent and ignorant of evil in the world, yet has seen many horrors that I know she won't forget.

"I trust you, Shepard. I will follow you to the grave if need be. I love you."

"I love you too, Liara," leaning forward I kissed her again, softly at first but it became increasingly more desperate as we wanted to lose ourselves in each other for just a moment; to pretend that everything is okay for potentially the last time.

The rest of the squad didn't see us again until the morning.


	2. James Vega

**James Vega**

"Hey Amigo, I thought you said you could match my skills! I'm doing fine! Have another one."

James poured another shot of Tequila for Jack and himself, and slid a shot glass across the bar to her.

"Oi, I don't lie, okay?! was taking a dancing break, jeez. One, two, three, go!" They downed the shot together and slammed the shot glasses upside down on the bar. Jack winced but James just clapped his hands and laughed.

"Ha! Impressive, but you're no match for me. Another one?"

Jack shot him a look like poison and slammed her hand down on the table in frustration. "Screw you, Vega! You oversized turd."

Sliding off the bar stool she made her way uneasily over to the living room and slumped down on the sofa, grabbing a random drink off the coffee table and taking a swig.

James chuckled and poured himself a normal alcoholic drink. It was bright blue and tasted like bubblegum, but damn did it pack a punch. He would probably regret it in the morning when he is spewing blue vomit in to the toilet. He looked round the room as he sipped, and smiled to himself.

These were his people, his family, and he was glad to see them having fun. Joker and Edi were on the sofa deep in conversation, whilst Cortez, Liara and Garrus danced on the makeshift dance floor. He didn't even know what this music was but it was good.

He was trying really hard not to let the weight of the mission distract him tonight and alcohol was a great factor in allowing that to happen. He was also pretty good at pushing aside things he didn't want to think about – burying them in the back of his mind and leaving them there to rot. He was never in denial about anything, he could just switch it all off and focus on the present. In part it's what makes him a good solider, the ability to block out all distractions and focus on only what needs to be done.

N7. He wondered if he would ever be able to start that training. If he survives this war, he might as well just skip the training and get the status straight away – How else could he improve his skills after defeating the Reapers? It might not even be a _thing_ after this war. Guess you can't get a bigger enemy than this.

Setting his empty glass on the bar in front of him he walked round it and went in to the kitchen in search of food. Damn he was hungry. Cracking his knuckles as he went he saw Liara walk up the stairs towards Shepard's room and smiled. It would be good for them to spend some quality time together. Part of him wished that he had someone special that he could talk to right now, but there wasn't. He wasn't interested in Shepard and he would never jeopardise her relationship with Liara anyway. The last thing she needed right now was more drama, so he let her have the chance for a bit of peace for now.

Opening the fridge he scanned the contents and spotted a big bowl of potato salad. Grabbing it he didn't even bother putting a portion on to a plate but grabbed a fork and began shovelling it in to his mouth. He needed to keep up his calorie intake if he wanted to keep these amazing muscles.

He looked up as someone entered the kitchen to see Javik standing before him in his usual quiet manner.

"Hey Prothean, want some potato salad?"

Javik walked over and peered over at the food before making a face of disgust and pulling away.

"No thank you. I do not eat such a combination of food. I do not know how you humans digest such rubbish." He replied in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

James just shrugged as he swallowed another large mouthful. "Suit yourself, but you're missing out amigo."

Leaning back against the counter he really looked at Javik for a moment. This guy was, well... ancient. Technically 50,000 years old, give or take. Imagine waking up to find yourself a lone survivor in a completely different time, but also repeating history by still fighting the same enemy now as you were back then. James had quite an imagination but it didn't stretch that far.

"So Javik, what do you think of how far all these races have come? 50,000 is quite a while, right."

Javik had been examining a vase on the bar and didn't look up as he replied "50,000 years is no time at all, Vega. For example, in my time Salarians were still eating flies. Who knew that they would evolve to accomplish so much in the field of science. Fascinating."

"From eating flies to the Genophage. Yep, that's quite a leap in evolution," James raised his eyebrows as he ate another spoonful.

"Of course, the humans were less advanced too. They were barely able to walk upright, were savage. They were quite a nuisance to our kind." Javik spoke to matter-of-fact, rarely showing any emotion, it was hard to tell the tone of his voice.

James opened the fridge and shoved the bowl back on to the shelf.

"Glad to know we've always been a pain in the arse, my friend. Now, how much can you drink?" As long as this party was going he would be drinking, and trying to pull anyone down with him he could.

"More than you, Vega, more than you."

James chuckled and patted Javik on the shoulder, jolting him forward. "That's what I like to hear!"


End file.
